


Cleaning Vs. Caring

by LokiLover84



Category: VIXX
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hangover, Hyuk Is Responsible, Jaehwan Is A Baby When It Comes To Pain, Jaehwan Is Too Cute, M/M, until he's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Hyuk is trying to be responsible and get his chores done. Jaehwan thinks he has a better way for the younger man to spend his time - caring for his hungover hyung!





	Cleaning Vs. Caring

**Author's Note:**

> So sweet!!! :)

"I hate you."

 

Jaehwan’s voice was muffled by the blanket he’d pulled up over his head in and effort to block out the noises Hyuk was making as he made his weekly round of the living area, cleaning up the messes that had accumulated over the past seven days. He barely spared a glance at the lump of his hyung on the couch, his lips twitching with amusement. 

 

“I told you not to drink so much last night, Jaehwannie. Just like I tell you every time alcohol is brought out. When will you start listening to me?”

 

Jaehwan muttered something unintelligible and rolled over, putting his back to the youngest member of the group. 

 

Hyuk only shook his head fondly and crossed the room to grab the vacuum from its storage place in the closet. No sooner had the door opened, however, than Jaehwan peeked over the back of the couch, eyes narrowed partly from the headache pounding his temples, and partly because he knew what Hyuk was about to do. 

 

“I swear to god, if you start that thing while I’m trying to die in peace, I’ll murder you in your sleep.”

 

Hyuk shot him a glance, pausing in his attempt to untangle the vacuum cord because someone hadn’t rolled it up properly the last time it had been used. 

 

“If you’re going to die, then how are you going to murder me? You’ll be dead.”

 

Jaehwan moaned dramatically and his head disappeared as he flopped back down onto the couch. 

 

“Fine. I’ll haunt your ass. I’ll turn on American music at 3 am, every night.”

 

Hyuk laughed. 

 

“Yeah, the only problem with that is that I don’t mind foreign music.”

 

Jaehwan let out a heartbroken wail. 

 

“Hyukkie, please, I’m begging you, have mercy on your hyung!”

 

The younger man dropped the cord and crossed the room again, rounding the end of the couch and crossing his arms as he looked down at the older man. 

 

“Are you really in that much pain, hyung?”

 

Jaehwan looked at him with tear-filled eyes and nodded. Hyuk made a  _ tsk  _ sound, then left the room, leaving Jaehwan wondering. 

 

His confusion was answered a couple of minutes later when the younger man returned with a large glass of water and some pain killers. He offered them to Jaehwan, smiling softly. 

 

“Here, take these.”

 

Jaehwan forced himself to sit up and slowly reached for the offered items, tossing the pills into his mouth and gulping the water down. When he finished the glass, he set it on the coffee table in front of him and sank back into his blankets. 

 

“Give it some time, and I’m sure you’ll feel better in a bit. Now, I have to get back to cleaning.”

 

Hyuk turned to go, but jumped when Jaehwan’s hand shot out, grabbing him by the wrist. Hyuk let out a soft squeal of surprise when the older man tugged his arm and pulled him off balance, and he landed with a soft  _ oof  _ on top of the older man. 

 

“Jaehwannie, I have to clean - !”

 

Jaehwan just chuckled as he tugged the blankets up, until he could pull them over both himself and the younger man. When he finally succeeded in cocooning them both in warm semi-darkness, Jaehwan grinned. 

 

“Hi Hyukkie.”

 

The younger man smiled wanly, dropping a kiss on his hyung’s lips. 

 

“Hi hyung.”

 

“Nap, please?”

 

Hyuk sighed as he wriggled a bit, trying to get comfortable. 

 

“Ok, hyung, but only for a little bit. I still have to finish cleaning or Hakyeon-hyung and Taekwoon-hyung will kill me when they get back.”

 

Jaehwan chuckled. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you from those monsters. After all, you’re taking care of me, and that is just as important as cleaning.”

 

Hyuk giggled and laid his head down on Jaehwan’s chest, eyes closing slowly as he listened to the heartbeat under his ear.


End file.
